


Her Choice

by axdorkxable



Category: Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axdorkxable/pseuds/axdorkxable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title:Her Choice</p><p>Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Her Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Title:Her Choice
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Her Choice**

Everyone knew her mission: she had been sent back in time by John Connor to protect his younger self, and destroy Skynet after she had been reprogrammed for the Resistance. Protecting younger John was not easy, especially with Sarah Connor's mistrust and Derek Reese's pure revulsion for her.

They said she didn't have emotions, that she was just a unfeeling, killing robot. But despite her reprogramming, and despite being a terminator, it was her choice to fall in love with Sarah.


End file.
